My Forged Wedding - Takao Pregnancy
by vdaflee
Summary: Just a little short fanfic about how I imagine Takao finding out about MC being pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little quick chapter on how I imagine Takao finding out that MC is pregnant...of course everyone is involved hehe :) I might add another chapter on about the birth but we'll see ;) x**

* * *

><p><strong>THUD<strong>

"Gezz! Are you trying to give a girl a heart attack?" I look up from behind the bar to see all the guys standing there apart from my husband Takao. "What the hell is going on? Why are you all looking at me like that? Seriously stop it or I'll punch you all in the head. STOP IT!" they all recoil a little at my outburst. "What the hell is this?"

"Now don't get mad, but we think you might need this" Yuta pushed a small brown bag towards me on the counter quickly and quickly stepped back as to avoid me lunging at him.

"I swear if this is some stupid attempt at a joke...you will all be feeling my wrath" I don't know what had come over me lately but my god I just wanted to kick everyone's head in. I see Ren go to take a seat and yawn tiredly "Don't you dare fall asleep on this bar I've just cleaned it" His eyes snap open in alarm and he nods profusely at me.

"Please...open the bag" Uncle looks at me and with a chopstick pokes the bag closer.

"Seriously...a chopstick"

"Hey we're not taking any risks, we want to leave here with all our limbs" Yamato is the only one so far who has made eye contact with me and even I can tell that he's finding it hard to keep it.

"Fine" I snatch the bag off the counter and they all waited with baited breath for me to open it. "**A PREGNANCY TEST! ARE YOU KIDDING ME**?" the guys all run to the other side of the room in fear. "**WHAT THE HELL**"

"I told you she would get mad" Saeki whispers to them all.

"Er...have you noticed that for the past oh I don't know 3 weeks you've been a little short tempered?" Uncle has braved my wrath and walked over.

"We just thought that it was so unlike you, that maybe, there could be a bun in that oven" I glare at Yuta's comment.

"Seriously? Guy's I'm not pregnant I haven't got any sickness, my boobs don't hurt and most importantly I'm not late" Yamato raises his eyebrow at me.

"When was your last...you know" I can see how hard it was for him to ask and can't help but let out a little smirk. Then I try to think back to when my last thingy was a Yamato put it...poop...I can't remember when it was.

"errrr" I look down at the box and then back up to them and continue to look between the two for what feels like forever. "Nooooooo...I can't be...can I?"

"We won't know until you do the test" I nod at Saeki

"Ok, I'll do it now, you're not going anywhere are you guys?" their gentle faces look up at me

"No we'll stick around if you want us too" Uncle's smiling face is a nice comfort and I go off in the direction of the toilet.

* * *

><p>"Ok so I can't look...will one of you check for me. Please my heart is thumping I feel sick"<p>

"How long do we have to wait?" asks Ren as they all sit in a line at the bar.

"3 minutes it says for an accurate reading, It's been 2 so only one more to wait" Ren nods.

"Ok, when that minute is up tell me and I'll read it for you"

"Thank you" I've faced it down so I can't see it. I don't want to see it, if I had been prepared then maybe I would feel better but this is defiantly not planned.

"Don't worry we won't say anything to or tell Takao until you do" Yamato's calm voice seems to allow me to compose myself.

"Tell Takao what?" we all look up and over to the door and freeze, not one of us can think of what to say. "Tell Takao what?" He's face looks stern and worried at the same time and as he walks over to the bar he notice's the test laying there on top. "Is that a" we all nod. "Is it?" we all shrug.

"We don't know yet, haven't looked" he reaches his hand out to it "Two lines is positive, 1 is negative" he just nods at me and brings the test up to him, all us waiting with bated breath, and then a smile so proud moves across his lips. His eye's well up and his voice cracks as he speaks.

"Two...there's two" he leans over the bar and pulls me in for a deep kiss, not caring about the fact that all the guys are watching us. As he pull away he wipes away his happy tears and turns to face the others "I'm going to be a dad" he says it so proudly and guy's erupt in cheers, patting him on the back and congratulating him. And then as though it is all too much I burst in to tears, startling them all.

"Hey Hey...are you ok?" Takao runs behind the bar and takes me in his arms.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm j-just s-s-s-so happy" I manage to say in-between my stifled sobs. I manage to calm myself down before I continued "I didn't realise how much I wanted it until you said there was two lines and I was so relieved, I didn't realise it mattered so much to me right now" he look my face in his hands a wiped away my tears before planting lots of gentle sweet kisses on to my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I would write the second part of my Takao pregnancy story! I seem to have a My forged wedding brain at the moment and a little addicted to writting stories about these AMAZING guys! I'm happy to do request's if anyone has any just drop us a message and I'll try my best for you. Hopefully this follow up is to your liking :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Urgh" I'm 36 weeks pregnant and feel like a bloody whale, who knew pregnancy was so unglamorous.<p>

"Hey, let me help you" Takao was being as sweet as ever of course, helping me about as much as he could, although when he helped me get up I did feel more like a heavy sack of potatoes then a woman in full bloom.

"Thank you, I can't believe that I have at least another 4 weeks to go if not 6! 6 weeks! OMG please let this baby come out on time...I don't think I can cook it any longer, my feet hurt, my back hurts even my hands hurt! Look I don't even have ankles anymore, they're cankles! CANKLES I HAVE CANKLES!" I could see Takao was trying so hard not to laugh at my outbursts each morning, every day I would find something new to whinge about. "Go on...laugh, I know you want to" and with that he let out his stifled sniggers.

"You look beautiful" I look at him and glare as he places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Stop lying to me I know I look like a sweaty walrus" he rolls his eyes as me and holds back even more girlish giggles as he picks up his briefcase "Do you really have to go into work today? It's a Saturday"

"I wish I didn't but so much is happening at the moment with this case, and with this little one just around the corner, I need to get as much done as soon as possible" his warm hand strokes my round bump with such affection.

"You make me feel like a cat when you do that" and with that he laughs again kissing me and bump before he heads towards the door.

"What you doing today?" he asks me as the two of us walk out the front door.

"I'm just going to the shops for a bit and then head over to Long Island for lunch I think"

"Ok, well just be careful and don't strain yourself to much ok. Love you and see you later ok" he gives me one last kiss before we go our separate ways.

* * *

><p>As I walk into the bar all the guys are there having their normal Saturday catch up.<p>

"Look at the glowing mother to be" say's Saeki as I waddle my way in.

"It's called sweat" I glare at them all, I'm now hot, hungry and grumpy, definitely not the best combination for a pregnant woman.

"Do you need feeding?" asks Uncle as I make my way over to the bar.

"Yes!" they all laugh "and a hand getting on to this stool" I didn't care how big I got I refused to sit anywhere else, I was not going to feel like a frumpy pregnant lady.

"You're really not going to give up trying to get up on these are you?" say's Yamato as he and Ren help to hoist me up on to the bar stool.

"Nope. I like it here where I can see everyone and can people watch better"

"So you can be nosey" exclaims Yuta as he hands me over his garlic bread from his lunch. It was the same routine most times when I saw the guys at the bar. They would help me up and then feed me bits from their dinner to keep me happy until my food arrived. This I will definitely miss.

"Nosey, observant call it what you like" I say as Yuta laughs and slides me over his drink.

"I have to admit, I'm looking forward to not having to share with you anymore"

"Yuta, how could you say such a thing, You love it really, what's this iced tea? Yum!" I start gulping it down.

"I'm not getting it back am I?" Yuta exclaims.

"Doesn't look like it" adds Ren

"OOO, whatya got there Ren?" I look over to see what's on his plate.

"I'm not sharing" he says as he shovels in a mouthful.

"Please...You're not going to starve a pregnant woman are you?" he lets out an exasperated sigh and passes me another fork.

"Yay, Thank you" and I help myself to his plate.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Yamato looks at me in amazement as I go between Yuta and Rens plates

"I'm growing life! I need to sustain my energy, If I'm hungry baby is hungry"

"I'm not sure that's how it works" says Yamato

"SHHH" is my response.

"Well that told you didn't it. I think there is nothing sexier than a pregnant woman" Yamato looks at Saeki and rolls his eyes.

"You really will hit on anyone wont you, even if they are pregnant" Saeki shrugs his shoulders at Yamato's comment.

"Hey a beautiful woman, is a beautiful woman"

"You creep" say's Yuta as he moves his hand out the way for me so I can to get to his plate. "Kuni, is her food ready yet? At this rate Ren and I are going to need to order again"

"Yeah here it is" Uncle places a large plate piled with food down in front of me.

"Oh will someone help me down quickly please, I need a wee before I can eat anymore" Uncle lshakes his head at me as Yamato and Saeki help me down.

"Thanks for sharing with us as always. You know if you sat on a normal chair it would be much easier for you to get up"

"Don't you start Uncle" as I get down and go to walk in the direction of the toilet, I feel a quick trickle of warmth. I look down in shock. "Er..guys" They all look over in my direction as I look up at them slightly panicked.

"Is that?" beginnings Yamato

"My waters...yes" we all freeze not knowing what to do "I know I said I wanted baby to come, but this is too soon, I still have a month to go" My voice quavers and the colour drains from my face as I can't help but go in to fear mode.

"Hey, don't worry it's going to be fine" say's Uncle as he tries to comfort me "Yamato go get your car and bring it round the front, Yuta come here and keep her calm, Saeki and Ren try and get hold of Takao and tell him we're on our way to the hospital. I'll go get my car too and well head over together ok" all I can manage to do it nod my head and thank god that Uncle seems to have his head screwed on.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the hospital in no time, and Yuta even managed to phone through for us and inform them of our arrival.<p>

"Did anyone mange to get in touch with Takao?" asks Yamato as he helps me walk down the hallway to the maternity unit.

"Yes I did he's on his way" say's Ren. I couldn't help but worry about him and his case, all that worked he had to do.

"You're a naughty baby coming today" the guys can't help but laugh at me as I start telling my bump off, and then my first contraction hits. "Bloody Hell!" I squeeze Yamato's hand so tight that even he yelps in pain "Sorry" I manage to cry out to him.

"Don't be silly its, fff-ii-ne, frick you've got a firm grip haven't you, this bleeding hurts" I scowl at him as he whinges in pain "yep, not the right thing to say to a lady in labour"

"Yay think?" says Yuta trying his hardest not to laugh.

"OO wow those hurt, I thought it was meant to start with little pains and then get stronger. But no those bad boys came on full blast" they look at me in amazement as I return to normal.

"Each person's different, your waters have gone so sometimes that makes the contractions stronger and faster" we all look at Uncle in bewilderment at his labour knowledge "Hey I read a lot of women mags, these topics come up"

As soon as the guys help me settle into my room Takao arrives like a mad man through the doors..

"Are you ok? What happening I got here as soon as I could"

"I'm fine calm down, we're just waiting for the midwife to come in, OMG!" another contraction hit me like a ton of bricks "WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" Takao try's to jump back as I grab him by the shirt "You are never coming near me again after this baby is out you hear me" He just nods his head in agreement as the guys giggle like girls.

"Hello Mrs Maruyama, I'll be your midwife today, is it ok if we do an examination and just see how far you are?"

"We'll give you some privacy and wait outside" Say's Uncle as he ushers the others out.

After having all my vitals taken and being examined the midwife filled us in.

"Ok so your 4cm and progressing well, but due to baby being early we will need to give you steroid injections to help mature baby's lungs a little quicker ok. Everything should be fine your only just a few days shy of 37 weeks which is when we class you as term, so this is just a precaution" I can see the worry in Takao's eyes.

"But they will be ok wont they" he asked worriedly

"They are in good hands here Mr Maruyama, so don't worry ok, everything will be fine" I hear him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll go fill in the guys and let them know what's happening ok" I nod as he gives me a sweet kiss and leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" 12 hours of labour and finally I'm pushing, Takao is here holding my hand and offering me gentle words of encouragement.<p>

"You're doing fine sweetie, keep going just a few more pushes"

"SHUT UP! YOU DO IT INSTEAD I DON'T WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE!" poor Takao for the past few hours he has had nothing but abuse from me and he hasn't complained once.

"Well done, Mrs Maruyama, nearly there we can see the head now" say's the Midwife

"IF YOU CAN SEE THE HEAD THEN JUST GRAB IT AND PULL IT OUT GOD DAMN IT!"

"Mrs Maruyama if I could I would, but this needs to be you, just three more good pushes and baby will be here" I give my best three pushes and then we hear it, a faint little cry. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Maruyama here's your baby"

The midwife lifts the baby on to my chest and covers the two of us with towel to keep us warm.

"Boy or Girl?" Asks Takao

"Why don't you have a look Mr Maruyama?" Takao gently lifts the towel and has a little look. His eyes fill with happy tears.

"A boy, we have a little boy" He showers the two of us with kisses "I'm so proud of you, and Thank you, thank you for such a beautiful son"

"Do you want to cut the cord Mr Maruyama?" Takao's eye's light up as he nods with excitement.

"Make sure you don't cut the wrong thing" I can't help but say it and he looks at me with a _'I can't believe you just said that' _look as the midwife laughs.

"We're just going to check baby over quickly weigh him, make sure his temperature is good and is breathing is regular ok" We both nod as the midwife lifts our baby boy over to the scales. "A healthy little 5lb 8oz Mr and Mrs Maruyama, he's perfect everything seems to be ok with the little guy" she says after checking him over and the two of us breathe a sigh of relief. "Would you like to hold your son Mr Maruyama" say the midwife as she swaddles him and hands over our baby boy to Takao who beams with pride.

"I am the luckiest man alive, to have the two of you in my life. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift" He's eyes are full of happy tears as he leans in and we share a kiss.

"Do you want to show him off to his Uncles?" I smile back at Takao feeling more love then I ever thought possible as he gazes at our son.

"Can I?" he asks sweetly

"Of course" he kisses me again.

"Is it ok if they come in?" I ask the midwife.

"Of course it is" she replies, and with that she goes and calls in the guys. As they walk in to see Takao holding our tiny perfect son I can't help but feel completely contented at our perfect and dysfunctional family as I watch his Uncles fall in love with him instantly just like we have.


End file.
